


Conduct Unbecoming

by universal_reno



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Car Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: Team DEA fooling around in Steve's car





	Conduct Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching the first season of Narcos and wanted to write Javi having sexy times with someone other than the half of Colombia he fucks in the show. Poison was unavailable and Steve was presumably very drunk. That is all.

Javi has never been good at resisting temptation. There’s too much pain in his job and this country and the whole mess of a world to deny himself the few pleasures that come along with it. Pleasures like the crush of Steve’s lips against his and the feeling of lean muscles tensing under his hands when he digs his nails in. It’s dark and even if it wasn’t the windows of the Jeep are fogged up so thick that he knows he’s the only person in Colombia who has a chance of seeing the pretty little gringo come undone like this.

Connie’s been back in Miami for a month already. Steve is clearly desperate and this is almost certainly taking advantage, but that doesn’t stop him from biting possessive marks into his partner’s shoulder to quiet a groan when he grinds against him. 

“Fuck, Javi… C’mon...” Steve pulls away just enough to get his jeans down. The air between them is barely cooler than skin. Javi smooths damp hair back behind Steve’s ear and feels something catch in his chest. He knows it’s dangerous to get attached but he is anyway and that just makes him want it more. 

“You want me to fuck you?”

“That’s kinda the idea, isn’t it?” 

In the time it takes him to go from running his hands up and down over Steve’s arms to bending him over the back of the seat it occurs to Javi that there’s at least a small chance it’s his first time trying this. Steve’s never seemed like the type to spread his legs at the promise of a cock in his ass. But then again neither had most of the guys he’s been with. Certainly not Carrillo. 

Javi had been attached to Carrillo too, but the dust is barely settled on his grave and he’s already here. He wonders if it would be the same if Steve died; if he’s just not capable of mourning anymore. But even the thought of losing him is enough to send a stab of panic through him so he forces it from his mind.

He’s kissing a path down Steve’s back now, gripping his ass as he does and occasionally slipping a finger between his cheeks to tease his hole. Steve rocks against the seat. The vinyl sticks to his skin and provides way more friction than he wants but it’s still better than waiting for Javi to hurry the fuck up and get on with it already. 

“Please...”

It’s been too long. Steve sure as hell knows it and Javi can sense it and fortunately he doesn’t seem to be in a sadistic enough mood to drag things out. He presses two fingers into Steve’s mouth and he sucks obediently without understanding why until a moment later they’re inside him. It’s about the strangest thing he’s ever felt and he goes still, the full awareness of what he’s gotten himself into registering at last.

“Easy. Just relax.” 

Javi can already tell this is about as far as they’re going to get tonight. Steve is too tight and hot and tense to make a proper fuck enjoyable for either of them without a lot more time than is feasible huddled together in the back of a Jeep parked on a public street. But he settles against him anyway and offers quiet reassurances in English and Spanish against the skin between his shoulders until he calms down. 

Once he manages to collect himself Steve presses back against him, changes the angle a bit and swears under his breath.

“You good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s… it’s good. Just fucking touch me. Please.”

Unwilling to wait any longer to see if Javi is feeling cooperative Steve wraps his hand around himself and gives a few slow strokes. The relief of finally getting something even vaguely close to what he’s after is enough to make him slump against the seat, head coming to rest on his free hand that’s gripping the upholstery like his life depends on it. 

Before he can so much as take the edge off, though, Javi brushes his hand aside and takes over. It’s always been an enjoyable puzzle for him to figure out the best way to get each of his partners off. Not that Steve is making it difficult. The sounds he makes when Javi twists his hand just so or hits the right spot inside him are as obscene as anything he’s heard from the sluttiest whores from here to Tijuana. 

Javi is pretty sure he could get off just from this if he let himself. He’d passed the point of uncomfortably hard awhile ago but the heat coursing through him is a pleasant enough distraction. Every time Steve rocks back against him the sensation feels multiplied a hundred times over and it’s way too fucking perfect. 

“Hey, look at me.”

Steve barely registers the request, but manages to force his head up to glance over his shoulder at his partner. It’s a weird angle and it makes him feel too exposed but Javi is looking at him like he’s the only thing in the world so he puts up with it.

Steve has by far the prettiest eyes Javi has ever seen. Even in the murky half light of the street lamp at the end of the block he can make out an occasional flash of blue that makes him feel like he can’t quite catch his breath. He crooks his fingers and presses up and Steve’s whole body goes tense against him.

“That’s it, come for me.”

“Not much choice...”

Steve sinks his teeth into his own wrist to keep himself more or less quiet. All at once the tension that’s been building in him for longer than he’s willing to acknowledge finally snaps and it’s all he can do to keep himself even slightly together. At some point Javi’s hand leaves his cock and comes to press against his chest instead. He’s pretty sure it’s the only thing keeping him upright but he’s too blissed out to care.

The next thing he knows he’s laying against Javi’s chest. They’re both soaked in sweat but as long as Javi keeps holding him and tracing nonsense little patterns across the damp fabric of his shirt it hardly seems to matter. He opens his eyes and can picture Javi’s smirk without even having to look back at him.

“You back with me, Murphy?” 

“Wasn’t aware I’d left.” 

Steve isn’t expecting the gentle kiss that’s pressed against his temple but he’s not about to complain. Though he does grumble a bit when Javi pulls away and climbs into the driver seat with more grace than seems entirely fair when Steve himself can barely manage to sit up.

“You better not wreck my car.” 

He can’t bring himself to put much force behind the words even if he has seen Javi’s driving stray onto the wrong side of terrifying more times than he can count. Just keeping his head up is an effort so he curls up on the seat instead.

“I think wrecking you is good enough for one night.”


End file.
